ShinyJiggly
Known also as The "temporal messenger", a self-described dorky young woman with a drive to help her friends whenever needed. Just beginning Niki began going to an odd pesterchum memo known as "#the_former_SBARG_players" for a previously unknown reason. It is here where she met quite a few others also mysteriously drawn towards that memo. She was never former player of SBARG, nor had she heard about it before then. When a mysterious website was revealed, she along with the others decide to form a team together, despite the fact that they didn't even know each other. As expected, nearly everyone wanted to be the leader. Niki was one of the only ones to vote for someone that was not herself, and in turn gained the least amount of votes. After cursing the name of democracy, she was appointed 2nd in command out of pity. This team became known as Team Spectrum. Continued Pre-entry Niki spent much of her pre-entry time online, eventually becoming interested in a casual roleplay in a memo known as #SBARGv2_Hotel. Over time, she got to know her online fiends fairly well, even learning some of their names in the process. As did the others, she helped the others solve the puzzles and tasks sent out by the Guardian. For the most part it was okay, but then, puzzle six happened. The frustration and despair from the puzzle's great difficulty caused her to harbor a great animosity towards the Guardian. This continued on as the puzzles and tasks went on, and she showed it by writing a short loop in famitracker, editing pictures to show her rage, and even drew a pictureof the Guardian chained to the wall, wearing a violet saddle with Kanaya on the rooftop. Entering On March 12th, Niki, with the help of anomolousEntity, entered the game. She had to crash a cruxite cozy coupe into a wall to enter. She prototyped a plush tiger, who was also the mascot of her old high school. She, her little brother, and the rest of the house were whisked away to The Medium, to the Land of Holes and Numbers. It didn't take long for the underlings to begin attacking. After somehow sucessfully fending them off, she came to the sobering realization that nearly every person that she ever knew that hadn't entered was now dead, including her own mother, who was out buying groceries at the time of entry. Luckily, many of the others in her favorite memo had made it into the game as well, and were online for mutual emotional support. First Gate Much of the early game was spent trying to keep the house safe, with the assistance of Tigerplushsprite. Niki and her brother did not get along well and he ran away from home before the gate could even be repaired. From then on, the house was much quieter, which caused Niki to spend more hours online when not defending against imps. When the gate finally opened, she, with the help of her server player, paperParadox, made her way up to it and was dropped off far away from home. Eventually after getting drawn on at a crazy party in a consort bar, and making her way through a confusing cave, she found a return node. When the teleport target for the 1st gate changed, she took her time with the given quest, and because she waited long enough for the second gate to activate, she was able to clear her first dungeon with the help of her Hotel RPing partners, couragousScribe and doctorSpace. Second gate Niki wound up connecting her second gate to anomolousEntity's land, the Land of Trees and Mirrors, upon his request. The first person she met there was a fellow Team Spectrum member, timeTravlur. They spent the night at AE's house while he was off exploring the next land over. They soon met up with someone new by the handle of foolishFool. The three of them camped and wandered for a few days until they eventually parted ways. Niki wound up getting lost in a mirror maze until malignGlee and squealingVermin showed up. Together, they rounded up the other players on LoMaT and set out for TT's land, the Land of Ink and Roses. After transversing the AEnet, they finally arrived at her house. Niki stayed on LoIaR for much of the session, Considering that she had a room at the LoIaR HQ. Sdfsdf.png|Early game Niki, wearing her favorite flannel fjwjfw.png|Mid-game Niki, wearing her poofy brown vest timeprince.png|Late-game God Tiered Niki Donning the vest After the aspects were repaired, her futureself appeared and told her a list of things, one of which being that she would have to wear a brown poofy vest in the future. She began recieving notes from her futureself to complete missons on her later behalf, ranging from the mundane to the emberassing. She made it her duty to learn as much as she could about time travel before doing any time travel at all. It wasn't until she got her time artifact, the Leg of Time, that she even figured out how to use time powers. She tended to be very particular about how she completed her timeloops, always making sure the dates matched up correctly. There was an incident that happened in a doomed timeline which prompted a doomed timeclone to appear. At some point, Niki became the teacher of a Witch of Time under the handle sharkBeligrent. Niki had learned how to pilot a broomstick, assisted in many dungeon crawls, and at some point recieved a cat. Five steps back At some point after gaining quite a bit of proficiancy in using her time powers, Niki was forced into the past with her time powers disabled. She wasstuck on LoIaR, 5 months in the past. Because of timeline issues, she wasn't allowed to speak or be seen by anyone in the past, under threat of causing time paradoxes. Also, she was not allowed to use any non-gate travel under threat of being stranded in space by The Guardian. She kept in contact with her contemporaries via pesterchum and utilize the built-in timebar function. Eventually she was appearified back to the present by FL, who had found an appearification machine. This did not work entirely as planned and she was only given a short amount of time to spend in the present before being shunted back to the past. She spent her time visiting with friends and then travelling to her own land so that she could try to figure out the source of what was messing with her time powers. She befriended a weak Eevee-prototyped imp and became its trainer. Together, they evaded her pastself and completed various sidequests that had been completed already in the present for some reason. It was realized early on that her denizen was not behind this, considering he was far too ill to do much and was still in a state of deep sleep while the land was assulted by glitches in the past. It was apparently the work of a mysterious figure which had never been found. At some point, Niki found a consort village in the same exact location that would later become known as Metallic Crater. Fearing for their safety, she explained to them that she was the Temporal Messanger and was able to persuade them to evacuate after showing them a photograph that was taken in the future. Unfortunately, it was later discovered that a majority of the consorts from that village died while hiding in underground tunnels, causes of death unknown but starkly apparent. Eventually though, a secret hideout was found that was discovered to be the source of the time-sucking effects. After transversing a fortress littered with time holes and destroying the device that was siphoning the temporal energy, Niki and a party of her friends who were able to meet up via the time holes were able to return to the present, after taking a detour at the End of Time. The following weeks were spent catching up on dungeon crawls that had accumulated in the past week. Category:Players Ascention From time to time during the backlog of timey appointments, Niki would sometimes hint at knowing a morbid secret. She had been informed of the day of her death in the future. It was troubling and stressful. During the entire session, she had been presented with the dangers of death left and right. During one dungeon she even refused to submit when she was "supposed to" while trapped in a nightmare. Even her first major doomed timeclone had troubles with reaching an ending. But the signs were becoming more and more apparent. On the day before the last day, a message was found deep underground, and it happened to be the other part of the message encoded on the unreadable note, confirming the deadline. On the final day, Niki's pastself showed up to deliver the Final Message, that today was the day, no compromises. She had to die on her quest bed on that specific day. Nearly all of her close friends were present atop Four Mountain. In the end, she was shot in the head with Ash's pistol at her quest bed, stil wearing her hat. She ascended as the Prince of Time and rejoined her friends. She however, had to retrieve the code for her hat, seeing as her original one was soiled with her wakingself's blood. She wound up contacting her pastself for the code and thus completed the timeloop. Category:Players